


Homecoming

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Countdown, Doctor Sexy M.D., Grocery Shopping, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does someone not know they had twins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It’s 2 A.M. I haven’t slept in three days. I think the walls are melting. And Cree is growing horns. Sam and Jess left to go visit her family in California two days ago. I’m not sure I will be able to sleep tonight either.

Is the grocery store open at 2 am? I need more lettuce and peanut butter. And Cree needs more cat food. She doesn’t like tuna only salmon. Can you believe that? I mean she is a cat. She should like whatever, right? Maybe I spoiled her too much when I first got her.

I started watching soap operas. They are extremely dramatic. One of the girls found out her best friend was actually her long lost twin brother. And her mother didn’t even know she had twins! How does someone not know they had twins?

Your show, Doctor Sexy MD, came back on for the sixth season a couple of weeks ago. I began recording them. Maybe I should watching the series again from the beginning so I know what’s going on. I haven’t watched the past two seasons.

Four days until you were supposed to be-

*

A door was unlocking. No the front door was unlocking. Which made no sense because the only other person who had a key was Sam and Sam was in California.

So someone was breaking in.

Cas stood up from the desk and pressed his back against the wall, he had to find something to hit the robber with. He looked around his nearby surroundings, a chair and an empty mug. Mug it is. He picked up the mug and began slowly walking towards the direction of the front door. It was just beginning to open when he entered the room. He saw two bags sitting on the floor and a familiar face standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cas."

"Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and I was sick :( But I promised I would upload everything today, so I need to fulfill it. I still haven't written the last part, I think I'm just too sad to actually finish it!


End file.
